The present invention relates to the general category of games wherein playing pieces of different rank or significance are selectively bidded by the players. More particularly, in the board game of the present invention each player is provided with a plurality of playing pieces having flanges arranged in different patterns and indicia of different rank corresponding to the positions of the flanges. A slide mechanism is mounted for movement below the playing surface and is provided on the top thereof with a predetermined color-coded pattern which relates to the positions of the flanges of the playing pieces and the indicia thereon. The slide mechanism is provided with two bars which are operatively mounted to move with the slide movement and in opposite directions with respect to each other. Two wheels, mounted to move in response to movement of the bars, are provided with upstanding posts which are offset from the centers of rotation. An operating handle is used to move the slide mechanism and the bars. Each player positions a playing piece of selected rank within an opening provided in the playing surface through which the posts of the wheels extend. Thereafter, the operating handle is actuated causing the slide mechanism and the bars to move in unison until the flange of one of the playing pieces engages the post of its corresponding wheel preventing the wheel from moving, afterwhich the slide mechanism and the other bar continue their movement until the flange of the other playing piece engages the post of the other wheel preventing the wheel from moving thus halting movement of the slide mechanism, at which time a portion of the color-coded pattern corresponding to the color of the winning playing piece is displayed through an opening provided in the playing surface.